ARO (car manufacturer)
ARO or România Auto (Auto Romania) is a Romanian car manufacturer from the Muscel Machine factory in Campulung -Muscel. Contents https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARO_(automerk)# verbergen *1 History *2 In the Netherlands and Belgium *3 Models *4 Sources History [ edit ] After a complex reconstruction of the already in 1886 set up plant started in 1957 the production of the four-wheel all-terrain car IMS 57 using a license for the Russian GAZ-69 . This has given rise to a continuous increase in the share component of the Romanian SUV models M59, M461, M473 and 240. In the fourth quarter of 1979 started production of the small grounds skilful estate ARO 10, a vehicle that belongs more in the category of passenger cars than the ARO 240, a much heavier-duty SUV. The engine and more parts of the ARO 10 tribes from the Dacia production. In addition to the standard motorisation were for export purposes too diesel variants (eg from Volkswagen ) produced. Annual production in Cimpulung was in 1989 around 16,000 units, about half of which was paid by the ARO 10. The export share was at that time by 80% very high. In some countries the ARO 10 was sold as Dacia Duster . The ARO 240 was from 1974 to 1998 in Portugal in license and sold as Portaro . After the Romanian Revolution have been made several attempts to privatize the company. All, however, were rejected by the Romanian government.Through a joint venture with Dacia was the abolition of ARO SA be prevented. In 2003 the production left Romania. With obsolete technology was under the joint venture in Manaus in Brazil a factory set up. This Brazilian factory ARO SA took over and founded on the Cross Lander brand. ARO CKD kits deliver to Brazil for assembly by Cross Lander Industria e Comercio. Sales in theUnited States was expected to begin in 2005 with the target of 6,000 units per year, but the launch was canceled. The Cross Lander 244x had a 4 literFord -Keulen V6 engine and an Eaton transmission. The engine produced 207 horsepower (154 kW) and had a torque of 323 Nm. After the failure of the joint venture and the sale of the brand Cross Lander had in 2004 be dismissed 3,000 employees of the ARO staff. In 2006 asked the factory to bankruptcy. In the Netherlands and Belgium [ edit ] The importer Netherlands was initially Englebert in Voorschoten , in Belgium , the brand was introduced by Auto-Flora in Melle . From 1984 to 1990, ARO, in the Netherlands and Belgium represented by Primacar in Prinsenbeek , that the also Romanian Dacia 1300 imported. Models [ edit ] *ARO IMS **IMS-57 **M59 **M461 *ARO 24 series **Terrain Cars ***ARO 240 ***ARO 243 ***ARO 244 ***ARO 246 ***ARO 328 Maxi-Taxi **Vans ***ARO 33 N ***ARO 35 S ***ARO 35 M ***ARO 243 ***ARO 323 ***ARO 324 ***ARO 330 *ARO 10 (also known as the Dacia Duster in some countries) **Terrain Cars ***ARO 10.1 ***ARO 10.4 ***ARO 10 Spartana ***ARO 11.4 **Vans ***ARO 10.2 ***ARO 10.3 ***ARO 10.6 pickup ***ARO 10.9 ***ARO 10.0 ***ARO 11.9 Category:Romanian car brand